<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sa susunod na habang buhay by eymeanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033477">Sa susunod na habang buhay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie'>eymeanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymeanie/pseuds/eymeanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin mahalin. Sa susunod na habang-buhay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sa susunod na habang buhay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nakasanayan na ni Wonwoo at Mingyu na magcelebrate ng Christmas na magkasama. Ganun naman na talaga ever since they live in the same house nung inaya ni Mingyu si Wonwoo na tumira kasama siya. It wasn't a proposal but sounded like one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">I do </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">pa nga ang sagot ni Wonwoo nung tinanong siya ni Mingyu ng "would you like to live with me?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Napapangiti nalang si Wonwoo at Mingyu sa tuwing naaalala nila ang araw na yon. Cringey but sweet. It was seven years ago pero parang kahapon lang nangyari ang lahat kapag nagre-reminisce sila. Alaalang hindi nawawala, hindi tumatanda.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Magkasama si Mingyu at Wonwoo sa sala, nakatalukbong ang kanilang mga katawan sa iisang kumot habang magkayakap sa ilalim nito. Pareho silang komportable—nakaupo sa sofa, si Mingyu nakahawak sa bewang ni Wonwoo, habang si Wonwoo naman nakadantay ang ulo sa balikat ni Mingyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wala nagsasalita sa kanila. Dinadama lang nila ang presenya ng isa't-isa, yung tipong komportable lang kahit hindi sila nag-uusap, walang pressured na mag initiate ng usap kasi hindi naman na kailangan. Sila lang dalawa ang magkasama, sapat na. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nagtangkang tumayo si Mingyu sa kinauupuan niya pero pinigilan siya ni Wonwoo. Hinawakan siya sa braso nito para hindi makatayo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ayaw ni Wonwoo na umalis si Mingyu. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huminga nang malalim si Mingyu at sinunod ang gusto ni Wonwoo sabay yakap papalapit sa kanya. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Won tara na, please?" Pakiusap ni Mingyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naramdaman ni Mingyu ang paghindi ni Wonwoo sa kanyang dibdib. Kinuha ni Wonwoo ang kamay Mingyu, malumanay na hinahawakan habang hinahawakan niya ang singsing na nasa kamay ni Mingyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Okay lang ako. Gusto ko ganito lang tayo." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Naramdaman ni Wonwoo ang paghikbi ni Mingyu kaya tumingin siya dito at nakita ang patuloy na pagbagsak ng mga luha ni Mingyu mula sa kanyang mata. Inangat ni Wonwoo ang isa niyang kamay para punasan ang kanyang mga luha. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Matapos punasan ni Wonwoo ang mga luha ni Mingyu. Hinawakan ni Mingyu ang mga pisngi ni Wonwoo dahan-dahang pinaglapit ang kanilang mga labi. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bawat halik nila sa isa't-isa ay para bang yun ang unang beses na nangyari yun. Pakiramdam na hindi tumatanda, pakiramdam na hindi nawawala, hindi nakakasawa. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Habang hawak ni Mingyu ang pisngi ni Wonwoo at si Wonwoo naman ay nakahawak sa kamay ni Mingyu, naramdaman ni Mingyu ang panlalamig at panginginig ng kamay ni Wonwoo. Hinawakan ni Mingyu pabalik ang kamay ni Wonwoo upang maibsan ang lamig sa mga kamay nito pero kahit anong gawin ni Mingyu, walang nagbabago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huminga ng malalim si Mingyu, hinalikan nito ang malalamig na kamay ni Wonwoo habang humihikbi; dahil wala siyang magawa, dahil kahit anong gawin niya, hanggang dito nalang.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mahal ko, thank you for staying with me. Thank you for granting my wish." Ngiti ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Of course mahal, para sa'yo. Alam mo namang kahit anong mangyari hindi kita iiwan."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Sorry mahal ah? Sorry kung di ko na kaya. Sorry kung iiwan kita. Sorry kasi ako na naman dahilan ng mga luha mo." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patuloy ang pagdaloy ng luha sa mga ni Mingyu habang nakikinig kay Wonwoo—kahit masakit, pinilit ni Mingyu na pakinggan ang boses ni Wonwoo dahil alam niyang hindi na niya ito maririnig pang muli.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mahal, don't say sorry, wala kang ginawang masama, wala kang kasalanan. Wag mong sisihin yung sarili mo kasi alam mo ba? Ikaw ang pinaka magandang nangyari sa buhay ko at hindi-hindi magbabago 'yun." </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mahal na mahal kita." Nanghihinang ngiti niyo kay Mingyu habang pinupunasan niyang muli ang mga luha sa sa pisngi ni Mingyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mahal?" Tawag ni Wonwoo kay Mingyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Bakit?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Inaantok na ko."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hindi umimik si Mingyu dahil alam niya—alam niya kung saan na ito patungo. Pero may magagawa pa ba siyang kung tadhana na nagdidikta sa kanila?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tingin ka lang sa'kin, mahal...please." Pakiusap ni Mingyu kay Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hindi ko kaya mahal, 'di ko kaya. Please tell paano ko kakayanin?" Putol-putol na tanong ni Mingyu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinawakan muli ni Wonwoo ang mukha ni Mingyu para mabaling sa kaniya ang atensyon nito. "Kaya mo, alam ko kasi ikaw ang pinaka matapang na taong kilala ko. Matatagalan pa bago tayo magkita ulit pero sisiguraduhin ko, hahanapin kita para tayo pa rin sa susunod na habang buhay."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mahal na mahal kita, mahal." Mahinang sambit ni Wonwoo. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ramdam ni Mingyu ang unti-unting paglayo ng nga kamay ni Wonwoo mula sa kanyang pisngi. Kita rin niya ang dahan-dahang pagpikit ng mga mata ni Wonwoo habang nakatingin pa rin sa kanya.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Masakit. Sobrang sakit pero wala nang magagawa pa si Mingyu kung hindi ang yakapin si Wonwoo ng mahigpit sa kanyang mga bisig. Tahimik na himikbi si Mingyu, humikbi sa balikat ni Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hindi nagpaalam si Mingyu. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hindi siya nagpaalam dahil alam niyang magkikita pa silang muli. Hindi man ngayon, pero alam niya at naniniwala siya na balang araw, makikita ulit nila ang isa't-isa. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Tulog ka na, mahal."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>